Wonderland
by ShadowEatsSkittlez
Summary: Alice's adventures in her wonderland, as she slowly goes insane. Story has nothing to do with any previous Alice in Wonderland stories, completely made up story line. But, Alice: Madness Returns (video game) was a big influence. For pictures of the characters, look at my Deviantart. (links in my profile)
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderland CHAPTER 1**

My eyes are squeezed shut, swinging my blade through the air insanely, hoping one will land on the beast in front of me.

That beast, being myself. I barely got a small glimpse of her before I was terrified into my forced blindness, but I could tell she was my own bloody reflection. She sings to me:

"Alice, oh Alice,

Mommy wants to hold you.

Alice, oh Alice,

Sister wants to sing to you.

Alice, oh Alice,

Daddy wants to kiss you.

Alice, oh Alice,

Brother wants to save you."

"No, no, no!" I keep backing away.

"Alice, oh Alice,

Your reflection wants to kill you."

"Please!" I stop swinging my knife, as it's gotten me nowhere. A high-pitched ringing stings my ears. I drop the blade to cover my ears.

"Alice!" She screams.

"Shut up!"

"Open your eyes! Don't be afraid, open them!"

"N-no!"

"Yes, Alice!" The ground shakes, and something grows around my foot, causing me to fall. I can't move. "Open your eyes, and I'll let you go."

"Go away!" I kick my free foot, and I hit one of her legs.

Her fingers touch my eyes, and force them open. Her eyes are pure white, and her left arm is just hanging by a string, like she has attempted to sew it back on. Yet, she can still move the fingers. Blood soaks her dress and stains her face. "Alice, oh Alice. How foolish of you to run from your fears."

"Help!" I scream, scratching at the thing's face.

"Here," She puts my knife in my palm, and closes my fingers around the handle. "Why don't you try to fight me?"

I lunge the knife toward her, cutting her arm.

"Alice!" Her voice changes, to the soft tone of my sister.

"Angel?"

"Alice you hurt me!"

"Angel, I never meant to hurt you!" The vine that caught my foot unravels, and my "reflection" has disappeared. Sitting up, I look around and see nothing but blood-tinted trees.

"Alice, I'm bleeding!"

"Angel! Where are you!?" Now I'm running through the forest. "Angel!"

The earth starts shaking, and the ground cracks under me, emitting a white glow. Before I can run away, I fall in.

…

"Alice! Thank god you finally woke up!" Angel's worried eyes stare at me.

"What… are you… doing in here?" I pant, breathing heavily.

"You started screaming, and swinging around this piece of glass." She holds up a piece of broken glass, twisting it in her fingers. There's a small amount of blood on the edge.

"Angel, did I do that?" I ask, pointing at the cut on her arm.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. Where did you get this?"

"I-I don't know."

"Alice, tell me. Now, please." She runs her fingers through her tangled blonde hair.

I sigh. "I found it outside yesterday afternoon. I liked it because it looks like a heart."

"And do you have the slightest idea where it came from?" She asks, raising her voice.

"Hush Angel you'll wake Mother." I place my index finger against my lips.

"I'm going to take this; I don't trust you with it."

"No!" I yell and jump after her.

"Why would you need this anyway? What is its importance?"

"I-I don't know…I just feel like I need it!"

"For what? Protection? Alice, we are not too close to civilization. Look out the window, all you see is trees."

"That don't spread very far!"

"They do behind the house."

"And that matters? You know there is that despicable merchant that's always looking at me weirdly when I go shopping!"

"He looks at everyone that way. Don't think you're special." Angel pulls her arm away from me and walks out of my room.

I sit on my bed until Angel arrives back in my doorway. "Yes?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Angelus!" Mother calls Angel by her full name, which she only does when she is angry.

"Y-yes mother?" Angel turns and says quietly.

"What are you doing up?" She questions, moving her aside to come in my room. "It's about midnight, you know?"

"Yes, mother."

"It's my fault, I was screaming while I slept."

"Whatever. You two, go to bed now!" And with that, she stomps away, stumbling before she reaches her room.

"Gross I could smell the booze on her putrid breath." Angel tilts her head to the side and fans the air.

"Angel, I think its best you just go to bed."

"Okay," she sighs, "night sis."

"Goodnight."

…

"Alice, look!" Angel shouts, pointing to a small frog hopping around on the lily pads floating on the surface of the pond, surrounded by trees.

"Frogs are disgusting."

"Everything is beautiful, Alice," She whispers to me, braiding my brown hair. "Remember that."

I stare at the frog, trying to pick out any "beautiful" characteristic about the thing. "I don't see it."

"Oh, Alice." She giggles.

In the corner of my eye, I see something bright and white. I turn my head to see a white paw escape behind a tree.

"What is it, Alice?" Angel looks in the direction my attention is placed.

"I just thought I saw something. But, its nothing."

"Oh, okay."

Right before I turn my head back, a white rabbit pokes its head out from behind the tree. It looks toward Angel, as if trying to determine I'm the only one watching. He then steps out, and I see he is wearing a black suit and red bowtie. I shake my head and rub my eyes, and the rabbit is still sitting there. It pulls a pocket watch from his jacket, examines it, and taps the surface. Staring at me, it thumps its foot rapidly. He then runs away. "Wait!" I yell, and stand. I undo the braids Angel did in my hair.

"Alice what on earth are you- Alice!" I'm too far away before she can grab my leg. I'm running after the rabbit, trying to keep up.

"Wait rabbit, I'm a friend!" I shout just before the rabbit gets away.

I look around, seeing I lost the trail back to the house. Breathing heavily, I sit against a tree. "_Alice!_" Something whispers. "_This way!_"

"Where? Is that you, rabbit?" Stupid question, rabbits don't talk.

"_Just come here!_"

I follow the voice. _I must be insane_. "_Follow the hearts!_"

"What hearts- oh!" I see a small heart carved into the tree. I look around until I find another tree with a heart. Eventually, the hearts lead me to an open spot surrounded by trees unusually darker than the others. I stand in the middle, and spin slowly, surveying my surroundings. "What now?"

"Prepare yourself."

"What- gah!" The ground starts cracking below me, emitting a white glow. Just like from my dream the night before. "Help!" I scream as I fall in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderland CHAPTER 2**

As I fall, I almost get impaled and hit by many random items. It feels like I'm in a humongous blue tornado that swept up many clocks, puzzle pieces, dominos, and other things. I can't tell where this will end, if it even will.

This is the last time I follow a rabbit's voice into a forest.

Finally, I see land. But, then I realize how fast I am falling. I am sure to die.

I close my eyes, ready for the end of my life, until I slow down. I feel my body turn upright. I force my eyes open and look around myself. There's a breeze swirling around me that carries me down to the earth.

The environment looks exactly like the forest I fell from. But, greener. I hear a loud roar, and watch as what looks to be birds fly out of the surrounding trees.

Turning, I see a large beast in the distance. And the beast is running toward me.

Running now, I see something glowing in the distance. I force myself to run as fast as my legs will go, attempting to reach it before this beast catches me. Once I'm close enough I can tell it's a knife.

When I get closer, I lunge for the knife. I grab it and fall to the floor, and it doesn't take long for the creature to catch up to me.

It stands over me, licking its lips. I stab the knife into its large leg, which just angered it more. I move my arms over my face when it moves in to eat me.

All of the sudden, a loud whine escapes the monster and it falls to the ground. Sitting up, I look around to see what caused this.

The beast slowly rises again, licking the blood from its hind leg, which it cut so deeply its leg is only connected by a piece of flesh.

"Grragh!" A loud female voice screams. The girl jumps in the air, rather high, and stabs a long sword into the back of its neck. The beast jerks her off, leaving her without her weapon. I notice her cat tail and ears.

The girl perfectly dodges every kick, bite, and weak stomp the monster attempts to hit her with, and launches herself onto the beast's face (mind you she can lay on the thing's face and fit her entire body) and reaches for a empty slot in the belt she is wearing. She flicks her tail in irritation. By this I'm guessing that knife I found stabbed into the tree is hers.

She tenses her shoulders, and scratches the giant yellow eye of the beast with her claws. It throws her off.

"Hey!" I yell. She turns to look at me with a don't-you-see-I'm-busy look, which quickly changes to a sly smile when I show her the knife.

She mouths "throw it to me!" and quickly does a barrel roll to avoid another stomp. All I can do is hope she catches the knife without hurting herself when I throw it toward her. She jumps, flips over it mid-air, and grabs it from the handle before it even started heading to the ground. She then flips backwards, really high, and lands feet-first on the things face once again. She bends over, stabs the knife into its nose, and while the beast swings its head back and forth, the cat keeps her grip and flips around so she's hanging by the knife handle. She throws her legs up and wraps them around the beast's muzzle, and pulls the knife from its nose, making her fall backward. She swings back, stabbing its neck. The beast moans in pain as the girl pulls the knife as far as she can to the left, slitting its throat.

She jumps off and lets the monster fall limp to the ground, its blood splatting onto her body. She then searches the monster and retrieves her sword. She places the sword in a belt that's strapped around her back, and the knife in her belt.

"What were you doing, just sitting there and staring!?" She snaps me out of my amazement.

"W-well I saw you were handling it well so-"

"You could have broken a piece off a tree and poked its leg to keep it busy or something! Make yourself useful!"

"I'm sorry, but as I recall you found yourself missing a special knife that I retrieved for you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have killed that thing!"

"I would have gotten it eventually."

"Why was it in the tree anyways?"

"I was climbing the tree to make sure no one was hurt or being chased by that Dagger after I heard it roar. And low and behold, I find you being chased by it."

"That didn't really answer my question."

"I stabbed the knife into the tree so I could jump off it and reach the branches," she walks over and places her hand on the scars she has left on the tree from many times before "this baby is the tallest tree of them all. A great lookout."

"So, what's your name?" She asks randomly.

"A-Alice," I stutter, feeling a little intimidated.

"Alice…" she trails off into thought.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Another Alice."

"_Another Alice?_" I repeat.

"Well, well," she chuckles, "lets see if you can be the one who makes it."

"_Makes it?_" I repeat her again. "What happened to the others who shared my name?"

"They died." She answers bluntly.

"What!?" My eyes widen.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine." She says sarcastically and starts walking. She stops to look back at me, as I just stood there. "Well, c'mon!"

"I'm coming I'm coming." I rush to her side. "You know, I never got your name,"

"Severina." She states.

_What a different name… _I think. It accompanies her odd appearance, though. Her hair is very messy and layered, colored black with dark blue under it, and it covers her left eye. Her tail is very long and fluffy, and is black striped with blue. Her ears match her tail, and have two silver loop piercings on her left ear and a chain on her right ear that connects to the black leather collar around her neck. Her eyes are a beautiful icy blue color, and they match the look of a cat's. Under them are what looks to be makeup, two black spikes that turn into each other at the ends, one higher than the other so they don't overlap, and a straight spike in the middle that run down half of her cheek, along with really thick black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She wears a black top with very thin sleeves, I could probably fit three of my fingers on it, that cuts off just below her breasts, a rather short skirt that cuts low enough to show excessive v-line and matches the color of her eyes, a long lace-up boot that cuts off above the knee on her left leg, and fishnets on her right leg with a boot matching the other but cuts off some inches above her ankle, and black fingerless gloves. Her skin is pale and her chest is rather broad.

"Are you some sort of prostitute?" I ask without thinking. I gasp and quickly cover my mouth.

"What!?" Severina grabs my shoulders and stares me in the eyes angrily. "What the hell makes you ask_ that_ question!"

"I-I'm sorry but that is a odd way to dress,"

"And how is that? _You're_ the one dressed odd!" She retorts, eyeing me up and down.

"Besides," she says, releasing my shoulders. "These clothes are easy to fight in."

"Well that makes sense I guess."

"The prostitutes here are practically almost naked anyways. And you rarely see them."

"Ah so there are prostitutes here?"

"Well yeah. What did you expect this place to be the exact opposite of your world?"

"Kind of,"

"Well stop thinking that way. It could get you killed."

"O-okay." I look down at my feet, noticing we have made it on a trail with colorful flowers along the edges. "This place is beautiful, aside from the vicious monsters and such."

"Well, this side is. Over on the red side, it's all dark. No other colors but black, red, or white. In my eyes it's kinda cool, but there's so much more to it. You would have to see it to understand."

"Wait, so there's two sides of this world? How did that happen?"

"Yeah. Half ruled by the red queen, or the queen of hearts, Pandora. And the other half, where we are, is ruled by the white queen, Anima. Pandora tried to overrule everything, but her sister Anima stopped her. After many, many battles, which Pandora always lost, as she lacked strategy and was always blinded by her rage. Eventually Anima agreed to split the land, and this still angers Pandora in a way, knowing Anima had to show pity for her for this to happen. That monster you saw, which is called a Dagger, was sent here by Pandora. But this was an accident, Pandora used to keep two of them as pets. Only for her."

"Really?" I ask, intrigued by this story.

"Yes, a boy and a girl. Until one day, one of her dumb card guards accidently let them out when she was sleeping or something, and they ran into the forest to never be seen again. You can guess what happened next."

"Yeah."

"Everyone lives in fear that Pandora will strike again. She actually occasionally visits. Oh, we're here." I look up to notice the trees have ended, and there's a town of some sort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wonderland CHAPTER 3**

"Sev you're back!" Some boy appears out of nowhere and tackles Severina.

"Yeah yeah now get off of me!" She yells, pushing the boy off her.

The boy looks like practically just a guy version of Severina. His hair is the same black and blue as Severina's, and is pretty long and messy as well. It is long enough to reach his shoulders, but is very layered with many different lengths. It also covers his left eye. He wears no top, and leather skin-tight bottoms that have chains and straps attached to them. His shoes are combat boots that reach about nine inches up his leg with one buckle around his ankles. His tail and ears the same as Severina's as well, with a ring and two studs on each.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you checking me out?" He sticks his tongue out and wiggles his eyebrows.

"N-no!" I stop staring. "I'm sorry it's just, you two look so alike!"

"You haven't realized that we're twins yet?" He questions.

"Well I thought so! I just-"

"It's okay, I know I'm just too sexy to _not _be stared at," he puts one hand on his hip and the other behind his head, licking his lips at me.

Severina pushes his face and he falls over. She looks at me, "This is Jinx, my idiot brother." She rolls her eyes when Jinx pulls me on top of him.

"What are you doing!?" I try to pull away, but he keeps me close.

"You smell weird." He states.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't smell like the other Alice's. You smell like…" He sniffs me, "like… bravery."

"Bravery? How do you-"

"Well, bravery and blood." He shrugs and licks my nose. "You taste like… well a human." Giggling, he puts his arms behind his head and rests on them. I lift myself back to my feet.

"That's no way to treat a woman." A voice with an English accent emits from behind us.

"I was just messing around, Felix." Jinx looks at whoever is behind us and sticks his tongue out.

I turn to see a man. A rabbit man… "Hey you're the one that led me here!" I grab onto the black trench coat he's wearing, clenching the leather.

"Well she's a sassy one." He pulls my hand away and looks toward the other two with a raised eyebrow. "You two haven't even given her a proper introduction yet have you!?"

"We have! Well she knows our names…" Jinx jumps to his feet and rubs his neck.

"And what do you mean by 'she's a sassy one'!? You're the one who picked her!" Severina stomps her foot.

Felix sighs at the two and tilts my chin with his finger so my face is toward his. "Well hello Alice. My name is Felix, the White Rabbit." And he kisses me.

Before I can pull away, Severina kicks Felix's leg knocking him over. She places her foot on his chest. "What are you doing!?" Her face grows red with rage as she kicks the rabbit.

"I wanna give her a proper introduction!" Jinx runs toward me with his arms out.

"Back off!" Severina turns abruptly and kicks Jinx to the ground.

"I'm very sorry Alice, I just wanted you to feel welcome." Felix rises and kisses my hand.

"You don't just kiss everyone when you first meet them!" Severina stops beating Jinx and steps toward us.

"I kiss the pretty girls." A sly smile creeps on his face. "Why do you think I didn't kiss you when we met?"

"Why you little-" She lunges toward him, and I grab her arm.

"Will you please calm down?" I pull her away, then back off. I don't want to take a beating myself…

"Hmph." Severina crosses her arms. "Well, Alice, we have to get you cleaned up to meet the White Queen."

"Can I help!?" Jinx jumps up and down.

"No! You perv!" Sever grabs my arm and pulls me away.

I turn my head to see Jinx slouching and saying "But, I'm not a perv…"

…

Severina leads me to what I'm assuming is her house, and into the bathroom. She then proceeds to start the bath and remove her clothes.

"Um, may I ask what you're doing?"

"I need to bathe too, do you not see the blood all over me?" She turns to me and gestures at the blood.

"T-that's not what I meant."

"Oh c'mon we're all girls here." She pulls my dress over my head and pushes me toward the bath.

"Sorry, we don't really do this in my world." I tell her as she slowly sticks her feet in.

"Well, here we just don't care." She shrugs.

"Are you aware you left the door open?"

"We're the only ones here there's no point in shutting it." Her ears suddenly perk up. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Giggling. Someone's here." Severina slowly rises from the bath and grabs a nearby towel. "Hide yourself."

I lower into the tub and watch as she slowly approaches the window opposite of the bathroom.

"_Shush! They've stopped talking_," someone whispers from outside.

"And you're going to stop breathing soon!" Severina growls and leaps out the window, presuming to beat whoever is outside.

I can't help but laugh.

She arrives back in the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"It was the March Hare and the Mouse. I let the mouse go though, he's very shy and apparently Hare was trying to teach him 'how to be a man'." She sighs. "You ready?"

"Y-yeah, but there's blood on my dress."

She sighs again, "I guess we're gonna have to get that cleaned."

"And what about you?" I place my hand on my hips and stare her down.

"Pfft Anima is used to seeing me like this. I have to kill beasts and shit every day. You know how many times I'd have to clean myself?"

"Okay well let's get moving!" I push her out the door and shut it behind me.

_Sorry for the short chapter . and taking forever to update. I couldn't think of anything hehe_


End file.
